That One Song
by darkflowerprincess
Summary: Annabeth is a world-famous pianist, working on the one song that will change her life - for the better, she hopes. Percy is that annoying guy who works at Starbucks, working for money for his college degree. When they meet, their lives will never be the same. AU Percabeth!
1. Piano Issues

**A/N: Yay new story! **

_San Francisco, CA_

_5:30 a.m._

"Ugh!" Annabeth shouted in frustration.

She had been working on one song for her big debut in New York for over a month now, and still couldn't figure it out at _all._

Annabeth was a world-famous pianist that had been performing since she was 9. When she was 5 her family realized her potential and immediately sent her off to piano lessons, which she immediately excelled at.

"_Um, _Annabeth?" Thalia asked, poking her heard into their shared study, looking bleary-eyed, "Is . . . everything ok?"

Thalia was Annabeth's best friend – since _preschool. _

They had been roommates in college and now lived together in California, Thalia, a 'ruthless businesswoman', like her father, Zeus, owner of Zeus Enterprises (**A/N: I don't really know what an 'enterprise' is, but it sound cool. Ok? Ok.**). Annabeth, on the other hand, came from your typical family – with one problem. Annabeth was adopted, so really she had no idea if she came from a typical family or not.

"NO! Thalia, it's awful! Miss Athena ordered the song done by _next month, _and I haven't even written the first note!"

Thalia glanced pointedly at all of the crumpled up bits of paper scattered around the room.

"Gotcha" Thalia said skeptically, "Well, anyway, I just came to say that I called Miss Athena and told her-"

She was cut off by Annabeth's screech, "_What? _You _told _her? Oh, my god. Oh, my god. This is _bad. _What if-"

"_Annabeth,_" Thalia interrupted, "she said she could try to push the concert back another month or two. There's, um, no need for, uh, _that_" she added, looking at Annabeth, who had sat in her chair and looked like she was about to pass out.

"Oh," Annabeth said, looking sheepish, "Uh, thanks"

"Annabeth" Thalia said suddenly, "Have you . . . been up _all _night?"

"Oh,_ shiz_" Annabeth swore.

"Honestly, Annabeth," Thalia groaned, "Language!"

Annabeth looked slightly embarrassed, "Sorry. But that wasn't, you know, _language_"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Thalia's eyes widened, "What are you _wearing_?"

"Um" Annabeth said, looking down, ". . . my clothes?"

"Annie, those aren't _clothes_"

Annabeth was wearing a ratty white t-shirt and grey sweatpants that said 'PIANO' along the side. Her hair was in a messy bun and the only makeup she was wearing was some smeared mascara.

In short, she was a mess.

"Hey!" Annabeth protested, "They aren't _that _bad" She looked down, "Well, yeah, kind of. But they're my work clothes!"

"Annie, you are going to bed and I will make you breakfast and then we'll go shopping for some better . . . _work clothes_"

**A/N: So the chapters **_**will **_**get longer, promise. Review, please!**


	2. Starbucks

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks to Oatmeal n Nuts, Amberflame805 and Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP for the awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful PJO series (or in this case, characters), nor do I own Starbucks.**

_San Francisco, CA_

_Percy's Apartment_

_6:07 a.m._

Percy awoke to the screeches of the two girls that lived next door.

_Argh, _he thought, _my shift starts in an hour, so could they just shut up?_

He listened to the shouting match for a minute –

"-NO! MY CLOTHES ARE FINE! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING OUT INTO PUBLIC ANYTIME SOON!"

"WE'RE GOING TO STARBUCKS IN HALF AN HOUR, DOES THAT COUNT AS PUBLIC?"

"YEAH, BUT YOU STILL DIDN'T HALF TO RIP MY FAVORITE T-SHIRT-"

Percy sighed. Girls.

~oOo~

_San Francisco, CA_

_Starbucks_

_7:00 a.m._

Annabeth was in a horrible mood. First, she didn't finish her song. Then Thalia complained about Annabeth's fashion sense (which, Annabeth admitted, did leave a lot to be desired), then dragged her to Starbucks, without letting Annabeth finish her pancakes. It wasn't shaping up to be a great day.

Then, of course, it got worse.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks" a cheerful young man said, "What would you like?"

Beside Annabeth, Thalia groaned.

"Annabeth!" she hissed in Annabeth's ear, "You made us late! We missed Luke's shift!"

"Well, that's not _my _fault! We could have saved time if you'd left me alone!"

"Um," the man interrupted, "Hate to interrupt, but there _is _a long line behind you, so if you could-"

"Right" Thalia said briskly, "I'll have a caramel whip coffee, two cream, and she'll have-"

"I'll have the Kona bean coffee" Annabeth interjected.

"Right-o" he said.

_5 minutes later_

"Thalia?"

"Coming" Thalia walked up to the counter and grabbed their coffees.

"What the _hell_?" Annabeth whisper-screeched, looking at her coffee cup.

Written on the bottom was a number and two words – _Call Me._

"You have got to be kidding me" Annabeth face palmed.

Thalia looked at the bottom of the cup.

"Aww" she said, "He's cute, too" she added, glancing over.

Annabeth took a peek at him.

He waved, and pointed at his nametag.

_Percy Jackson._

~oOo~

_San Francisco_

_Percy's Apartment_

_3:00 p.m. _**(I have no idea when his shift would end, so I made it up)**

Percy sighed.

It retrospect, it probably wasn't a good idea to write his number on that girl's coffee cup.

His logic: Two girls. One pretty, one prettier. What else did he need to think?

She had looked like she wanted to murder him. Oh well.

**A/N: Second chapter done. Any ideas for later chapters? Review!**


	3. Percy's Apartment

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews!**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Thank you for the suggestion!**

***Also* I found a song for Annabeth that fits the storyline – I just have to figure out what it's called. Whoops. And, um, pretend that Starbucks is open 24 hours. In case anyone was confused.**

**Disclaimer: The idea is mine. Nothing else.**

_San Francisco_

_Annabeth and Thalia's Apartment_

_9:00 a.m._

Annabeth was bored. Thalia had convinced her to take a break from writing her song, so Annabeth had absolutely _nothing _to do.

Her mind cast back to the coffee cup. _Call me. _Well, she had nothing better to do.

~oOo~

_San Francisco_

_Percy's Apartment_

_9:30 a.m._

RING RING RING RING RING

Percy blearily looked at his phone on his bedside table.

He picked it up.

"H'lo?" he said groggily.

"PERCY JACKSON" a voice screeched.

Percy winced.

"Who are you?" he said, startled.

"What was up with the phone number on my coffee cup?"

He groaned. _I should have known that was a bad idea, _he thought regretfully.

"But anyway," she continued, "I'm bored, so I called you"

"Wow, I feel so appreciated," he muttered.

"I heard that!" she said, annoyed, "Anyway, is it your day off?"

"Yup" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Ok what's your address?" she asked hurriedly.

"It's 483 Eighth Street" he said. (**A/N: I'm pretty sure this isn't an address . . . don't follow it!)**

"Wait . . . that's next door!" she realized, stricken.

"Guess so" he said, slowly falling back asleep.

"I'll be over in five minutes."

The phone clicked off.

~oOo~

_San Francisco_

_Annabeth and Thalia's Apartment_

_9:45 a.m._

"Hey Thals I'll be back in an hour or two!" Annabeth called.

"Where are you going?" Thalia's sleepy voice came from her room, "Never mind, I'll just go back to sleep . . ."

Annabeth grinned in spite of herself, and walked out of the apartment.

~oOo~

_San Francisco_

_Percy's Apartment_

_9:50 a.m._

"Hello?" Annabeth called, knocking on Percy's door.

It opened.

"God! Percy, put on a shirt!" she yelled in shock.

"What?" he laughed, "Don't you like what you see?"

"That's not the point-"

"So, you do?"

"Ugh! Just PUT ON A SHIRT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD"

Percy retreated into his room, and came back wearing a shirt.

"So, you were bored so you came here" he said, "I'm flattered. Wait-" realization dawned on his face, "You're Annabeth"

"Um, yes" Annabeth said.

"The paper said you're working on a new song – shouldn't you be working on it?" he questioned.

"Uh – yeah" she said, her eyes darting around the room, looking for a distraction. Oh. There's one.

"You went to Goode?" Annabeth asked, "So did I"

"Yeah, I was on the swim team" Percy answered.

"You were the one always swaggering around with Jason and Nico, with girls fawning over you? The one that was dating that bitch, Rachel?"

Percy looked slightly uncomfortable, "I guess – wait a second. How did you know that?"

"Oh," Annabeth reddened, "Um . . ."

"Hey," Percy suddenly grinned, "You _liked _me!"

"No!" Annabeth shrieked, her face on fire, "Why would you even think that?"

"You did!" Percy was laughing now, "And, um" his faced grew somber, "I . . . liked you, too."

**A/N: Cliffie! Any more suggestions? Review them! BYE!**


	4. Questions

**A/N: You like my story? *****Stares in disbelief at screen***** YEAH! Thank you for the awesome reviews!**

Annabeth was in shock. She really couldn't process what she had just heard. Her crush of pretty much all of high school had liked her back?

"I . . . what?" she said dazedly.

Percy grinned.

"I _knew _it! You did like me back!"

"Um, No – I -" she stuttered, glancing around the room once again for a distraction, "Well, you must have given up on, because that picture looks pretty recent" pointing at a picture of Percy and . . . was that Rachel?

"Oh, um, yeah," Percy looked kind of sheepish, "So . . . I really don't know anything about you right now. How about we do this: I will ask you a question, and you have to answer. _Truthfully. _And than it'll be your turn! We'll switch off."

"Um, ok," Annabeth said uncertainly.

"First question: have you ever had a pet? If so, what was it?" Percy asked.

Annabeth snickered, "You sound like an interviewer on those cheesy shows. You know, like _Good Morning America_?"

"Just answer the question," Percy sighed.

"Ok! Jeez! Yeah, I had a dog named Riley when I lived with my dad" Annabeth said, "Ok my turn. Um . . . do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah. One. His name's Tyson," Percy said, "Alrighty. Uh. What did you get your college degree in?"

"Really? Ok, then. My degree was in Fine Arts. What was yours?" Annabeth shot a question back.

"Oh, um," Percy rubbed that back of his neck, looking embarrassed, "Well, I don't actually, you know, have one yet."

"What?" Annabeth was shocked, "But why not? Everyone at school thought you would inherit your dad's company and be completely rich and _totally _be able to go to what ever college you wanted!"

"Um," Percy said, not meeting her eyes, "Umm . . ."

Annabeth sighed, "Fine. Don't tell me. But here's _my _question. Why are you still dating Rachel? I, um, overheard you telling Jason one day that she was, and I quote, "An insufferable, intolerable first-class bitch" Seriously! _Why _are you still with her?"

"Oh. Well . . . my dad said we were good together, and if we didn't date and "fall in love" he would disown me, because all he wants from her is a shit-load of money!"

"Oh," was all Annabeth could say.

"My turn," Percy said, looking relieved to be out of the limelight, "What's your favorite color?"

Annabeth stared at him, "We go from sort-of deep questions to favorite colors? But ok. Grey."

"What?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Percy, _grey._ And know for your question -" Annabeth glanced at the clock in Percy's kitchen, "Oh, shit. Gotta go. Bye!"

"But -"

_SLAM_

**A/N: Expect a couple chapters in quick succession. I'm sick, so I have lots of time! Review! Any suggestions? BYE!**


	5. Flashbacks

**A/N: So . . . I lied a tiny bit about the 'quick succession' but my computer's battery nearly died and I was sitting outside so I brought it inside to charge and played on my iPad for a bit and I'm rambling now . . . but the important thing here is: NEW CHAPTER.**

**THIS APPLIES TO ALL FURTHER CHAPTERS BECAUSE I AM ANNOYED AT HAVING TO KEEP WRITING THEM:**

**DISCLAIMER: The story idea is mine. Nothing else.**

_San Francisco_

_Percy's Apartment_

_10:45 a.m._

Percy stared at his door for a minute. What just happened?

He began putting his thoughts together into a story.

_Ok so Annabeth comes over and it turns out we both had crushes on each other in high school but then were separated over college (in her case) and I working at a coffee shop, and then we miraculously meet again at a Starbucks. I tell her that we should learn more about each other through questions and the questions get kind of personal and then I almost end up telling her _why _I am not a successful Harvard graduate and about to inherit my father's company. Then she has to leave. So she does. And I am in a bit of shock._

Percy plunked down on his bed. Memories of high school were rushing back, jumbling up his brain into a huge disorganized mess. One memory stood out in particular.

It was the first day of high school.

_He had been completely terrified, even though practically everyone was in complete awe of him because of his background. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the blond girl coming right towards him until –_

"_Ow!" she cried out._

"_Sorry!" Percy reached out to help her, and got a good look at her for the first time. _

_Her hair was golden blond and wavy – princess curls, you could call them. Her skin was perfectly tanned, and her eyes. Her _eyes. _They were grey, but not straight grey. A wild, ever-changing storm of all shades of grey._

_He was cut out of his fantasizing by a sharp voice._

"_Can you _move_, please?" it was that girl again._

"_Oh. Yeah, sorry," Percy walked away._

Percy sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He had been such a doofus. Hopefully Annabeth didn't remember that scene. That would be seriously embarrassing.

~oOo~

_San Francisco_

_Annabeth and Thalia's Apartment_

_10:50 a.m._

Annabeth strode into her and Thalia's apartment, feeling mixed up about pretty much everything.

Her song.

Thalia.

Her family.

Percy.

Percy.

Percy.

"Hi," Thalia said, looking up from her laptop, "Where were you?"

"Oh," Annabeth said vaguely, "Just . . . around"

Thalia shrugged and looked back at her computer.

Annabeth entered her bedroom and sighed.

She remembered high school. Days she had been thinking about since she had first seen the Goode High School sweatshirt draped across Percy's couch.

She remembered one day in particular.

It was her first day of high school.

_She was walking through the halls of Goode, rushing to her first class. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and didn't look up until it was too late._

"_Ow!" she cried out._

"_Sorry!" A boy – presumably the one she'd slammed into – reached out to help her._

_She got a good look at him._

_He had raven black hair and tanned skin. His eyes were an amazing shade of sea green._

_He stared at her dazedly._

_Annabeth, starting to get a bit annoyed, said, "Can you _move, _please?"_

"_Oh. Yeah, sorry," The boy walked away._

Annabeth started out of the memory.

That boy . . . was he Percy?

**A/N: *Gasp* Flashback! Review!**


	6. Rachel

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! The reason I haven't posted is because my school took away our computers for the summer and so I am getting used to the spare computer, WHICH DOESN'T EVEN HAVE MICROSOFT WORD ON IT, LIKE WHAAAT? So if this looks a bit weird it's cause I'm using another writing program. So yeah. BUT I'M RAMBLING. On with the story!**

_San Francisco_

_Annabeth and Thalia's Apartment_

_11:00 a.m._

Thalia walked into Annabeth's bedroom, where Annabeth was lying, her hands over her eyes.

"Um," Thalia said, walking over to her, "Are you ok?"

"No..." Annabeth moaned, "I just had a major flashback. And that guy at the coffee shop? Percy? I _know _him, Thalia."

"No way," Thalia said as realization dawned on her, "_Percy_? The guy you were practically in love with in high school? He lives _here_?"

"Yes," Annabeth muttered, "Him."

Thalia stood there for a moment.

"Well, you can mope about your broken heart later, girlie. Right now you need to get cracking on that song of yours!" she said, yanking Annabeth up from her bed, "Up and at 'em!"

~oOo~

_San Francisco_

_Percy's Apartment_

_12:00 p.m._

Percy sat up. Had he seriously fallen asleep? Wow.

His phone rang.

"Hey, it's Percy," he said into it.

"Peeeercy!" A voice squealed.

Percy groaned, "Yes, Rachel?"

"Weeeell, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for some lunch at -insertfancyrestauranthere-?"

"Rachel," Percy began tiredly, "We. Are. _Over._"

"But Peeeercy," Rachel whined, "you know I still love you!"

"Rachel, you never loved me. Anyway, I'm busy...I'm eating with, um, Jason. Bye"

Percy quickly shut off his phone. Yeow.

~oOo~

_San Francisco_

_Annabeth and Thalia's Apartment_

_12:03 a.m._

Annabeth sat at her piano.

_Ok, how about G# G G# G#-G-C#...No_

_Maybe—no._

_How about—um, no way._

"Why..." Annabeth muttered in frustration.

Thalia popped her head into the study.

"Hey! I know what you need!" she said cheerfully.

Annabeth lifted her head, from where she had been banging it into the keyboard.

"Yeah?" she said, wary.

"Lunch!" Thalia said, dragging Annabeth towards the door, "You might even see Percy!"

~oOo~

_San Francisco_

_Percy's Apartment_

_12:15 p.m._

Percy headed towards the door.

_I could at least get some lunch_, he thought, walking towards his car.

He drove over to his favorite restaurant and walked inside, glancing around.

What he saw very nearly gave him a heart attack.

Annabeth.

**A/N: I don't have anything to say. Review! Bye!**


	7. The Restaraunt

**A/N: Ok so I read the last couple chapters and realized that this is sort of a cheesy romantic story, in a way. There will be some twists, but there definitely is A LOT of Percabeth fluff. Sorry if that discouraged any of you guys, but like I said, there WILL be stuff other then fluff. So yeah. Just wanted to say that.**

_San Francisco_

_Olympus Burgers (_**A/N: No judging on the name!**_)_

_12:20 p.m._

Annabeth's eyes had been wandering around the restaurant in boredom, when suddenly she nearly fell out of her chair in shock.

"_Thalia!_" she hissed, grabbing her friend's shoulder, "I thought you were kidding about the whole Percy-being-here thing!"

"Huh? Oh, I was joking-" Thalia's eyes widened, "No way"

"Yes way!" Annabeth whispered, horrified.

Thalia grinned.

"PERCY!" she shouted out suddenly.

"Oh, Thalia, you will be the death of me," Annabeth moaned.

Percy began making his way over, and sat down in the table next to them.

"Hi," he said.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said abruptly.

"What?" Percy looked completely confused.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. You have a head filled with seaweed"

"I do?" Percy felt around his head.

Thalia reached over and smacked Percy's arm, "You really are a kelp head, cousin"

"What?" Now it was Annabeth's turn to be confused, "Cousin?"

"Yup," Thalia said, then walked off to order.

"She did that on purpose," Annabeth groaned.

"What?" Percy was confused. Again.

"Oh, never mind," Annabeth put her head in her hands.

"So, how's you song coming?" Percy asked.

"Terribly," came Annabeth's muffled voice from her hands, "I'm not even having _fun _while doing it!"

"But – you _love _playing piano! You're a natural!"

"Just because I'm a natural doesn't mean I have to like it. I always wanted to be an architect, actually." Annabeth suddenly seemed wistful.

Percy snickered, "You? An architect?"

Annabeth glared at him, her grey eyes stormy, "I can _dream, _Percy!"

"Ok, fine. Also, as you seem to know sooo much about _my _ life, I need to know more about yours." Percy said.

"Percy, I barely _know _you,"

"Please, Anniebeth? It's only fair,"

"Fine" Annabeth relented, "Ok . . . um, I was adopted, I don't know my real parents. I have a dream to become an architect, I play piano. I believe in true love . . . _Yes, _Percy. True love. Um, owls are awesome, _Harry Potter _is my favorite book series, I went to Goode High School. I'm best friends with Thalia and have always wanted to live in New York. There. I'm done."

Percy was scrutinizing her face.

"I could take you to New York, you know" he said suddenly.

"_What_?"

**A/N: So I don't know if that was a cliff hanger or not, really. I have a cold. Anyway. Also, don't judge on Annabeth's favorite book series. It's mine, too AND IS TOTALLY AWESOME. Review, please! (Also, sorry about the capitals in this author's note, it's just that I'm a bit HYPER right now!). So glad you all like this story!**


	8. The News

"Yup," Percy said matter-of-factly, "I have . . . um, some friends there."

Jus then, Thalia returned with her and Annabeth's food. She said to Percy, "Sorry, I only ordered for Annabeth and I because I didn't know what you'd want."

"Oh – yeah, that's fine. I need to go, anyway" Percy walked off.

"Right," Thalia plunked their trays on the table, "What was that about?"

Annabeth shrugged, not meeting Thalia's eyes.

Thalia took a bite out of her hamburger, "Whatever. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that my dad has this big business conference in New York, and he wanted to know if I wanted to come. _And _he said I could bring a friend."

Annabeth's eyes widened. This was the perfect opportunity to go to New York, _without _taking Percy up on his offer.

"Um, sure," she tried to sound nonchalant.

"'Kay" Thalia said, whipping out her cell phone and dialing her dad.

"Yes, dad, I _know _what time it is there . . . uh huh, I'm coming . . . yup, bringing Annabeth . . . we're leaving _when_?" Hurriedly, she shut her phone.

"So?" Annabeth asked, slightly disinterested, "What's the verdict?"

Thalia grinned evilly, "Pack you bags, boys and girls. We leave tomorrow."

"_What_?!" Annabeth shrieked.

**A/N: So I know it's short . . . like, REALLY short. Also, I realize that I was a bit biased in the last chapter . . . you know, the Harry Potter thing . . . and I warned about FLUFFY FLUFF which may or may not have thrown some of you guys off of this story. And I'm SORRY if it did because it isn't ALL fluff, or even MOSTLY fluff, I rather over-exaggerated that point. So, sorry! Review your thoughts on this seriously short chapter! :)**


	9. Secrets

**A/N: Sorry I was gone for so long, but my parents dragged me camping for four days, then dragged me to Seattle, and in about a week, they'll be dragging me to Canada for THREE WEEKS. So i'll update when I can. And also, 38 reviews? You guys are awesome!**

"Yup," Thalia said, casually munching on her burger.

"But-but I need to go pack! And get ready! Oh, why didn't you tell me this before?" Annabeth moaned.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Cause I only found out this morning. So stop being such a drama queen and eat your lunch."

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at Thalia and began eating her burger at record speed, "Done. Let's go." She grabbed Thalia's arm and began dragging her towards the door.

"Hey! I'm not done my burger yet!" Thalia protested.

"Deal with life," Annabeth said, walking briskly down the street.

"I hate life," Thalia grumbled.

~oOo~

_San Francisco_

_Percy's Apartment_

_1:00 p.m._

Percy was confused. Again.

Ahem. Thought process time. _So Annabeth apparently has always wanted to be an architect and live in New York, and also appears to have had a crush on me, but the big thing here is that Goode High School was _in _New York, and Annabeth claims to have gone there._

Well, she has her secrets, and Percy has his. Like how Rachel thought he was still in New York and just blowing her off, but since his father got majorly pissed at Percy for breaking up with Rachel, Percy now resided in California. Go figure. Actually, pretty much everybody assumed that Percy was still in New York, just hiding from the world because of his breakup, and also hiding from the paparazzi, who seemed to think that the Percy-Rachel breakup big news since there really was nothing else. Oh, and his father, the oh-so-caring Poseidon Jackson, completely cut Percy off. _Completely. _His dad had really had his heart set on Rachel's fortune.

~oOo~

_San Fancisco_

_Annabeth and Thalia's Apartment_

_1:10 p.m._

"Gotta pack, gotta pack, gotta pack," Annabeth muttered, "Hey Thalia, how long are we staying in New York?"

"Two weeks," Thalia answered, "My dad thought that we'd like to do some sightseeing since the last time you went to New York was several years ago – uh, Annabeth?"

Annabeth had stopped packing and was standing very still, staring at the wall.

"Uh oh," she whispered.

**A/N: Why did Annabeth leave New York? What is up with all of Percy's secrets? Review comments, questions, ideas, etc., please! BYE!**


End file.
